I'm in Control
by X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3
Summary: When Ciel finds out Sebastian is the Master for the day he is frightened. Sebastian surprises Ciel and the two have fun but have no clue Mey-Rin saw the whole thing. Not good with summaries but good story :P. Sorry bought the spelling and grammar mistakes I was in a hurry. Might continue might not idk


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in here nor do i own Black Butler but if i did Ciel and sebby would be constantly making out ;)

A/N: Please request I'm running out of ideas . Thanks 4 reading enjoy.

=- Ciel's room =-=

Sebastian walked in Ciel's room with his breakfast and morning tea. He saw Ciel was still sleeping and just smiled at the young lord. He slowly walked to the bed and leaned close to Ciel's ear and whispered in a seductive tone. ''Ciel its time to get up today is gonna be a long day.'' Ciel moaned not wanting to get up ''Five more minutes'' Sebastian smirked and picked him up bridal style.'' Ciel...I cant let you sleep'' Ciel's eyes open wide as he actually heard his name this time. ''Don't call me Ciel a Phantomhive butl-''

''I'm not your butler today. Today you obey my orders...I silly me I forgot to tell you Every year on the day we signed a contract I get to control you if I please.'' Ciel's cheeks turned a slight pink. ''You liar!'' Ciel's cheeks were now a light red and he felt as his cheeks were hot. ''I do not lie Ciel but if you don't believe me then why don't you give me an order.'' He placed Ciel back on the bed. Ciel bowed his head

''Fine'' Ciel hid his face so Sebastian hopefully wouldn't see his red cheeks ''Sebastian this is an order go play with pluto.'' He smiled knowing how much Sebastian hated that wretched hound. '_That should teach him to lie to me_' He thought as he lifted his head to see Sebastian was gone. ''Knew it'' He said with a smirk till he felt a gloved and touch him and a chill ran down his spine.

''I do not lie young Ciel haven't you learned this yet'' Sebastian smiled and crawled onto the bed close to Ciel. (A/N: He crawled to Ciel from behind) Ciel got up off the bed and turned to look at Sebastian. Sabastian continued toward Ciel till he tripped and continued to back away. ''W-what are you doing s-stay away'' Ciel was now up against the wall having nowhere to run since Sebastian was now right in front of him. ''Ciel...this is an order...'' Ciel shut his eyes tight and took a big gulp scared of what he would have to do today. Sebastian leaned toward Ciel's ear and whispered ''Kiss me''. Ciel's eyes widened in shock as he felt that a split second latter his lips where connected with Sebastian's.

Ciel quickly pulled away and shrunk down so he was lying on the floor and he curled in a ball under Sebastian. ''W-what are you g-gonna do to m-me?'' he asked obviously scared. I'm going to have my way with you I thought that was clear.'' He smiled and looked at his young Ciel. ''N-no s-stay away from me.'' Sebastian looked at Ciel's scared face and saw a tear flow down his cheek. ''O please young Ciel don't act like you don't want me...'' Ciel's eyes shot open they were full with tears and he looked shocked. ''W-what are y-you talking abought...'' Sebastian looked at the contract upon Ciel's eye and continued. ''I know your every thought...every time you wanted to kiss me...every time you wanted me to kiss you and...every time you wanted to make love with me.'' Sebastian chuckled as Ciel just lied curled in a ball with wide scared eye's. ''I especially know that right now...'' He leaned down to Ciel and whispered seductively. ''you want me to fuck you now more than ever.''

Ciel closed his eyes tight and curled up even more. ''N-no I don't g-get away from me you w-wretched demon!'' He screamed. Ciel was so scared he couldn't move he just wished and prayed this was a dream. ''tsk...tsk...tsk...Ciel its either you confess you want me to fuck you or I'll just do it and make sure its as painful as possible. And of course you have to tell the truth.'' Ciel gulped and took deep breathes.

''S-Sebastian I-I want you deep inside me...I-I want you fucking me all day and all night till we can no longer breathe.'' Ciel said with fear in his voice.

''Good boy'' Sebastian smirked and picked Ciel up by the collar of his shirt. Ciel gasped for air as the collar started to choke him. Sebastian soon threw Ciel on the bed then crawled ontop of him. Sebastian smashed his lips to Ciel's kissing him with a fiery passion. Ciel slipped his tongue between Sebastian's lips and explored every inch of his wet cavern. Sebastian brought his hands down to Ciel's shirt and slowly unbuttoned it revealing Ciel's chest. Sebastian pulled the shirt off Ciel's body leaving him completely bare. (Ciel sleeps with just a shirt and nothing else if you didn't know.) Sebastian started to kiss Ciel's neck and as soon as he found the soft spot he bit hard on it causing Ciel to moan with pain. ''Gyahh...Sebastian that hurts!'' Sebastian kissed the spot he bit and took off his tail coat, shirt and tie.

Sebastian started to suck and lick at Ciel's nipples causing him to moan. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's slightly erected cock and started to jerk it. ''ngg...S-Sebastian'' Ciel moaned ''M-more'' Sebastian started to rub the tip of Ciel's cock then lowered himself and engulfed it. Sebastian sucked Tightened his lips as much as possible and bobbed his head up and down as fast as he possibly could. (really fast cause he is a demon) ''S-SEABSTIAN'' Ciel screamed a wave of pleasure washing over him ''I-I'M GONNA...Gyahh...'' Ciel's cum filled Sebastian's hot mouth. Sebastian swallowed every last drop ''Your quite tasty Ciel... Now if you would...suck'' Sebastian put three fingers to Ciel's mouth and Ciel did as he was told. When Sebastian thought it was safe he pulled the three fingers out with a *pop*.

Sebastian shoved the three fingers in Ciel's hard and fast surprisingly hit the sweet spot in Ciel on his first try. ''Ugg...SEBASTIAN'' Ciel screamed in pain/pleasure. ''M-MORE'' He moaned. Sebastian moved his fingers inside of Ciel making sure to hit that one spot to make Ciel scream his name. after a few more times he pulled out of Ciel and looked at him as he was panting. ''Ciel are you ready?'' Ciel nodded and Sebastian pulled off his pants and boxers. Ciel just looked at Sebastian in awe Sebastian flopped on his back and place Ciel over his Massive cock.

''Are you sure Ciel? I don't want to hurt you to much.'' Ciel simply nodded to Sebastian and took a big gulp. ''D-do it''. Sebastian shoved Ciel down onto him hard and fast. Ciel felt pain overwhelm him. Ciel felt tears trickle down his face and it landed on Sebastian's chest. ''S-Sebastian...I-it hurts''. Sebastian thrusted into Ciel wanting to hit the sweet spot so he felt pleasure instead of pain. Sebastian continued to thrust till finally ''YES...SEBASTIAN Ng...'' Ciel moaned Sebastian's name each time Sebastian hit his prostate. ''OH GOD...SEBATIAN'' Ciel screamed in pleasure ''MORE''. Sebastian thrusted hard and fast into Ciel hitting his sweet spot each time. ''Ngg...SEBATIAN IM GONNA CUM...'' Sebastian thrusted into Ciel a few more times. ''SEBASTIAN'' Ciel screamed as he cam on Sebastian's Chest. Sebastian felt Ciel tighten around him causing him to cum deep inside of Ciel. ''Ngg...CIEL''

Ciel collapsed on Sebastian both of them panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. ''S-Sebastian I...I love you'' Sebastian smiled at Ciel ''I love you to young Master''. Ciel looked up at Sebastian with an angry face. ''Call me Ciel!''

=-= Outside the room (same time) =-=

''The young master and Sebastian...'' Mey-Rin looked threw the small crack in the door covering her nose that was bleeding like crazy. She knocked on the door so they wouldn't know she saw the whole thing. Sebastian quickly covered them both with a blanket ''Come in'' Sebastian sighed. Mey-Rin walked in and looked at them both ''W-why are you both in that bed there.'' She asked pretending not to know. Sebastian face palmed and looked at Mey-Rin with his demon eyes piercing threw her soul ''I know that you saw what happened May-Rin your nose was bleeding when you came in. Don't you dare tell anyone got it.''

Mey-Rin's cheeks became a bright red ''Of course sir I won't tell anyone...no I won't'' She quickly ran out of the room with the laundry.

=-= End =-=

A/N: Hope you liked it :P besides Hikaru x Kaoru my favorite pairing is Ciel x Sebby/Sebastian. Thanks for reading.

XOXOXO

~ X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3


End file.
